A Collection of Flames
by A Collection of Flames
Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of Bleach flames. For posting reasons, see profile more specific than in story reasons . Flames will just be added to the "story".


A Collection of Flames

_A Collection of Flames_

A/N: Well, as a fellow author of fanfiction on another account, I know how it feels to get flames. Not that I get many. No, in fact, an infinitely small amount. However, I am sick of seeing the assholes who go after poor writers for their own selfish reasons. Now sure, some people make joke accounts to write stupid fiction on purpose, and thus receive flames such as some of the ones below, in which I can't argue with those flames. But other flames…simply just don't belong. And if the person is a first time author, I believe in giving them a chance until they decide to put up more than five of six chapters of utter crap. Anyway, this collection of Bleach Flames is for you authors in Bleach Universe. The story and the names of the flamed authors aren't here for obvious reasons, but the flame and the flamer are. So investigate them. Flames given to this story will just be put into the story. I have deactivated email, PM's are welcome, but if the slightest bit of hate is in it, I will simply copy, paste, and place it in this story. Anonymous reviews as well. And yes, I do have a life. I was just bored on a summer's day and well, here it is. The ones in bold are actual accounts according to the given review. Do what you feel is necessary. **Remember though**: Just because someone flamed doesn't mean they are complete assholes. They could have just been mad (unlike some of them that are here, though. Some of them do it for a living). Just don't block an author without checking out their profile page. It _will _make a difference.

**--A Collection of Flames—**

**--**

Do you know Hinamori still acting like a baby? It isn't like I hate Hinamori it's just the way you portray her attitude and her personality which is like a 8 year old.

A part when she acted like a 8 year old is the ferries wheel scene. If she wants to go to the ferries wheel she can go. But no, if Hitsugaya doesn't want to go with her, she said that she won't talk to him for the rest of the day, which is 1/96 of the day. Even when he explained why he doesn't want to go, Hinamori looked like she doesn't take no for a answer. Like you said she gave him the "Puppy Eyes". She got 2 legs she can go by herself.

You do know that 1/96 of a day is 15 minutes, right? Maybe you don't because you can't possibly tell me they went to the fair, ate fairy floss, went to a stand, rode "The Python", and ate sushi all under 15 minutes. Either they were in a hurry or you don't know your math. If you don't believe me you can go to GOOGLE and type in "1/96 of a day". It will say (1/96) of (1 day) 15 minutes.

Also when you wrote PUPPY EYES! DUNDUNDUN, people would think you're screaming. You don't have to be overdramatic. If you want to type like that because you think you're hyper or crazy or maybe even you think that's funny, here a tip, get a life!

A good author would re read (aloud) their work or get a editor. The story would be less confusing if you stick one tense. Don't continuously change tenses from past to present. There's also some awkward sentences.

STCA **Spring Time Comes Along**

**--**

Let's play a game, shall we? Yes? Fantastic.

This game is called "Things That Can Write Better Than You". The rules are simple. Please correctly select which choice can write better than you:

A. My left testicle  
B. A toilet-full of chunky diarrhea  
C. An inbred midget clown who swims in choice B  
D. All of the above

If you chose the correct answer, D, then you have won the following prize:

A spot in my coveted C2 "Stories A Turd Out of My Could Write Better" (which, strangely enough was not one of the choices). Don't despair! Even if you didn't choose correctly, I will be kind enough to give you that prize anyway. Who said I don't have a heart?

Congratulations! Please continue to avoid the dictionary as if it were an oozing, puss-filled sore on an old hooker's a.s.s. And good grammar? Well, run away from it like it's a festering syphilitic itch you just can't scratch in public. Or in words you can understand: your fic sucks donkey balls, and that's what you wanted me to think, right? Because otherwise, I'd have to believe this was an actual attempt at writing and laugh the crap right out of myself.

Best regards,  
F/R **Flame Rising **

**--**

You dont hate Rukia? Really? You are saying that Rukia is a husband beater and trying to pass off your version as canon? Exactly how many times did Rukia  
beat up Ichigo' in the manga and how many times was it because out of pleasure of doing so? Puh-lease, the way I see it you are demonizing Rukia to justify the yaoi aspect of your characters. I wont flame you but I will boycott your stories and will alert all Rukia fc to ignore/boycott you. Hypocrite!

Rukia Fan

**--**

"I do not dislike Rukia; it fits her character."

Yeah, you tell yourself that.

**Jaina**

**--**

LONG AWAITED SEQUEL MY ASS. YOU SHOULD STOP WRITING FAN FICS, THE MAJORITY OF THE REVIEWS SPEAK FOR THEMSELVES WHEN THEY ALL PRETTY MUCH WISH OUY NEVER LEARNED ABOUT THE SITE AND POLLUTED IT WITH THE SICK STORIES YOU CALL FAN FICTION. YOUR MORE LIKE ANTI FANFICTION. AT LEAST KICK YOURSELF OUT OF THE ROMANCE CATEGORY. YOU TO SCI-FI OR BETTER YET, WHY DON' THEY MAKE A NEW FILTER FOR THE SICK AND DEMENTED CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE THIS FIC AND THE OTHER ONE YOU WROTE BELONG. PLEASE STOP WRITING FICS IF THIS IS HOW THEY'RE ALL GONNA TURN OUT. CROSS OVERS ARE BAD ENOUGH BUT THIS IS ON A WHOLE NEW STUPID LEVEL. I BOO YOU FOREVER. --, you are one twisted individual.

**animequeen100**

**--**

Bashing again? Damn it! I am seriously tired of all that fucking crap! How can someone wrote fucking bashing, not warn about it and put dragon ball in it? IT SUCKED big time! I would have shut up if you would have warn us but seriously!  
Get a fucking life...

**fallenangel-vamp**

**--**

Dude, I am classified by the government as a genius. I never study for school and I'm always in the top list - and I'm a girl. So, as the smart person that I am, I declare that you, in fact, cannot write satisfying fanfiction. Bear in mind that although I am not even an adolescent, my IQ is 159.

CG

**--**

Poor thing. You really have no life. I'd hate to be you living with such an unbalanced mental condition. Getting hate reviews doesn't mean you have succeeded in anything, even if you get loads of it. I'm sorry, that you think it's something you can be proud of...but you really haven't accomplished anything other than show the world that you are a pitiful creature :)

Here's some advice...stop being a Borat wannabe and destroy your 3 remaining brains cells trying to be funny...you just flop in your attempt to be part of the anti-culture community. So just go and die somewhere...Ok?

Avanti

**--**

go eat an ass u sick mutherfucker u suck! u deserve to be thrown down a well and let a dog shit on u while your down there. ur story sucks too!

**Mayumi Crescent Moon**

**--**

I no like u. At all. U should be thrown into a dark cellar with Orihime and not let out until one of you agrees to go out with Ishida. Damit, wen u rate somthing M and claim it is pro IchiRuki and say it is filled with lemony goodness, ther had better be some IchiRuki lemony goodness inside!! It's like buying a magazine in the porn section, with a halfnaked woman on the cover, and stamped with the Playboy Bunny, opening it, and finding a weather report written by that fat sak of meterologist Al Roker. Contemptuous fucktard!

moocow

**--**

You are evil. Are you so upset that Daddy Satan didn't tell you he loved you before he sent you to wreak havoc with us mortals? You're on the list; the list of authors I will not touch for fear of yaoi, yuri, unfinished work, incorrigible misuse of grammar, and misleading summaries. Before Ichigo qualified himself for the role of defendant in an assault and battery lawsuit, it was actually pretty well written. Normally, I tell the authors whose stories I am reviewing to keep up the good work, but you're too malignant to encourage.

Liesie

**--**

love your maturity level. -  
Seriously, you got into MIT? Your like, what, 20? Stop watching Anime, and i dunno, move on, consider getting a life. Leave the watching and reading of Anime and Manga to the usual low- self-esteem-mid-teen males, and the fat chicks.

Great Story by the Way, i especially liked the part where it made an ounce of sense.

**Aki and Akiko**

**--**

wow, you basically have no life at all.i pity u becuase ur really fucked up in the head and your really stupid.i dont really watch bleach but u must be BLIND to think rukia is weak. shouldnt it be Inoue that u should be bashing? she's way weaker than rukia ( By FAR) ur really a moron

yes, u DO have a sick mind

**--**

I read about half way down the first page, gave up because the thing was already making me cringe read the reviews...loved reading them.XD Awesome bashing smashing reviews by the way peoplez! You all know how to bash!

I don't know about me though...bashing ain't my thing.

Though you, you stupid ass writer who can't write crap seriously need to put this shit in the DBZ section and learn how to right a goddamn fucking story! Because holy hell this thing was racist goddamn idiotic from the start and made the Bleach characters look like shit heads and fucked up fuckers!

Wow.

You made me curse a lot more then usual, good work stupid fuck.

ACTUAL DELETE THE FUCKING THING CAUSE IT BURNS MY EYES!

Jeez I hope you realize that you aren't funny you are stupid beyond even my comprehension, HELL your so stupid I think this review is almost pointless.

Aw I give up...go fuck yourself you racist idiotic egotistical:P pig!

**Scarlett Fear**

**--**

...I cannot believe you... you hate Rukia that much? Orihime and Ichigo together? HA! You're kidding me right? He would NEVER EVER EVER CHEAT! Much less on RUKIA with ORIHIME!

Shalan **Shalan the Magnificent**

**--**

Ah, Mr --. Congradulations being able to alienate the entire fandom and create one of the worst, sexist and insensitive joke of a story to ever destroy It must take a lot of writing skill, or lack of, to create such a monstrocity.  
The crossover with Dragonball Z would have been fantastic, if it hadn't been written by a feminine, underdeveloped brat. You've created a character with unrealistically strong powers, absolutely no weaknesses, less brains than you (which is saying something) and given him the name of Ichigo.  
You've also managed to turn most of the other character into pale imitations of what they use to be. Having Rukia seem to be a brat who continually bugs Rukia is pathetic and vaporising her was cruel.  
The only character acutally that character is Vegeta, which is unsurprising because you seem to only appreciate men who have more brawn than brains.  
The joke about women made me cringe. You weren't a commander in Hitler's army, were you?  
But what really, really makes me pity you is that you seem to have such a self-inflated view of yourself. "cold and sometimes funny guy". You're not all powerful. Hell, you're stupid, callous, cold and it's a wonder that your mother didn't cast you out on the streets. Then again, you're just a mirror of your mother.  
Reading this horror of a story, it makes me think that your trying to compensate for everything, from you lack of brains to your lack of balls and other sexual organs. Read a bit, think a bit and when you are smart enough to keep up with everyone else here, I might listen to the opinion of an idiotic child.

**Jesse Mcgee**

**--**

you suck

I hate you, rukia is a great girl, is my favorite feminine character and Ichigo is my favorite masculine character ¬¬ you idiot, are a bastard and you suck  
was a bad joke I love the ichiruki you don't place categories that are not, Romance??. where?, you bastard, should be Sci-fi . I have you  
if your you hate to rukia, don't deceive those that if he likes even ichiruki  
you idiot sexist  
you are..., you don't not even deserve that I writes you, but you fall me so bad, you writes all the damned fics that you want but don't put something that is not, again don't put but in the summary that is ichigoxrukia, when it is not it

PD: I write very bad in english, I hope you can understand well, I REALLY HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WELL, IDIOT .

**kaoru240**

**--**

im sorry, but this is the worst thing that ive ever read. its not because of the offensive and crude jokes, or because you decided to kill off rukia, but because its just plain bad writing. i will give you props on the lemon trick, but even then, its not worth reading. its just too dumb. it seems to me that you wrote this just to make people angry, which leads many of us to the conclusion that you dont have enough to do with your time. so heres what you need to do:  
1. learn how to write  
2. learn how to make a plot  
3. learn what catagory to put your fanfics in (this obviously should have been in dbz, not bleach. you offended too many bleach fans)  
4. quit TRYING to offend people. people who do this online normally have really pathetic lives.

come back when you have completed this list.

kidsthesedays

**--**

You know you are annoying. I'm not a fan of Ichigo & Rukia but if you are going to write something like this make it good, not something like this CRAP!!, You know you are making Dragon Ball look like shit which I think it would suite you more. One more thing you said that you hate Rukia because she doesn't have brain and cannot take a joke but do you even have a brain or even can take a joke?? LOL! that character was created to give the story a little humor and to keep Ichigo in shape (like Kagome "Inuyasha"). Really people like you, I don't know how they can watch anime at all. They are just characters created by the mangaka THEY ARE NOT REAL! LOL!! it is not there fault that they are made like that, really how can you hate something if they are not real at ALL!! your so INMATURE!! GROW UP

**DarkRisa**

**--**

Where the hell is the lemon?!Rukia is one of the coolest, most original, non-stereotipical female characters in any anime series-how can you hate her?!The woman kicks ass!-she rocks too hard!If you wanna hate any character in bleach hate Orihime;to me she's far more annoying than rukia.But you know what i don't hate orihime,i love all the characters in bleach-Bleach rocks!Go to hell Rukia haters!

LithiumRukia

**--**

A/N: If you have been flamed and want it posted here, by all means, PM me. If you cannot in any way figure out why I have created an account to do this, go to my profile. There are, in fact, seven, which are likely to be extended. Yes, some of the flames in this story were deserved for the story it flamed. If you know the story where it came from, then you know whether or not the person deserved the flame.

**Finally: **You can PM if you want to know what I thought of the review you wrote if it is in here. I shouldn't put my opinion, but I'm not going to lie—some of them were completely rude, and others I cracked up going "Yes! Yes! Exactly!" So if you are curious enough, you know what to do.

Over and Out.


End file.
